yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 057
"Yugi vs. The Rare Hunter, Part 2", known as "Reversal - Chain Destruction" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-seventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on May 29, 2001, and in the United States on January 18, 2003. Major Events * Yami Yugi discovers the Rare Hunter's strategy to summon "Exodia", and then devises a strategy of his own to counter it. * After winning the Duel, Yami Yugi takes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from the Rare Hunter's Deck, and then destroys all of the Rare Hunter's cards after realizing they are all counterfeit (In the dub, the cards were real, but Yugi destroys the cards because they were all marked with invisible ink). * Yami Yugi is later greeted by a man named Marik, who addresses him as "Pharaoh" while he uses his Millennium Rod to possess the Rare Hunter. He declares that the Pharaoh will be destroyed with the help of one of his Egyptian God Cards if Yami Yugi finds him (In the dub, Marik declares to Yami Yugi his plans to become the new Pharaoh by taking the Millennium Puzzle and the three Egyptian God Cards). * When Yami Yugi tries to return "Red-Eyes" to Joey, Joey refuses, saying Yugi won "Red-Eyes" fair and square. Joey intends to use the Battle City Tournament as a chance to strengthen and improve himself as a Duelist. When the time comes, he plans to challenge Yugi to a friendly Duel in an attempt to win "Red-Eyes" from his friend (In the dub, Joey offers his support to Yugi so that together they can defeat Marik with their combined power). Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seeker, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 4000 LP remaining and controls "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position and one set card. Seeker has 4000 LP remaining and controls "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" (300/2000) and "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" (800/2200) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets a card. "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks and destroys "Stone Statue of the Aztecs". Turn 6: Seeker Seeker is about to draw "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Time Seal" to skip Seeker's Draw Phase. Seeker passes his turn. Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Lightforce Sword" and subsequently activates it to remove one random card from Seeker's hand from play for three turns; Yami Yugi removes the "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" in Seeker's hand from play. Yami then Tributes "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" to Tribute Summon "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress". Turn 8: Seeker Seeker draws "Left Arm of the Forbidden One". He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Now every monster Yami Yugi controls can't attack for 3 turns and every monster he controls must be face-up. Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then passes. Turn 10: Seeker Seeker draws "Head of Exodia". He then passes. Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yami draws a card and subsequently Sets it. He then Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 12: Seeker Seeker draws "Right Leg of the Forbidden One". Seeker's hand contains two "Heads of Exodia", two "Right Legs", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Giant Soldier of Stone". He then Normal Summons "Head of Exodia" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Since Seeker Normal Summoned a monster, Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Chain Destruction" to destroy every copy of "Head of Exodia" in Seeker's Deck and hand. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Dust Tornado" to destroy "Swords of Revealing Light". Turn 13: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks and destroys "Head of Exodia". "Summoned Skull" attacks directly (Seeker 4000 → 1500 LP). "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" then attacks directly. Due to the effect of "Alpha the Magnet Warrior", it gains 200 ATK during the Damage Step as "Summoned Skull" had already attacked ("Alpha The Magnet Warrior": 1400 → 1600/1700). The direct attack then hits (Seeker 1500 LP → 0 LP). Changes to the dub * In the Japanese version, Marik wants both world domination, using the God cards and the Pharaoh's power and title, and to kill him, due to false beliefs learned about later. In the English dub, he only wants world domination with the God cards and the Pharaoh's power, not caring to kill him, but is willing to send him to the Shadow Realm so Yugi doesn't get in his way. * In the Japanese version, Joey wants to Duel Yugi in the Battle City finals. In the dub he wants to help Yugi save the world. * In the Japanese version, Joey gives "Red Eyes Black Dragon" to Yugi and says that he will accept it back once he defeats him. In the dub, he gives him the card because he might need it to defeat Marik. * When Marik makes Seeker twist and turn, moving his body very oddly, to prove that he is controlling Seeker, the dub adds glowing colors to Seeker's body. * In the dub, although Yami Yugi and Yugi give each other enough privacy, such as when Yami Yugi didn't know that in a former episode Yugi had asked Tea to take him out on a "date", they normally hear everything important someone says to them, despite who is in control, and so Yugi knows about Marik when he introduces himself through Seeker even though Yami Yugi is in control. In the Japanese version, Yugi doesn't know about Marik until he meets and talks with him through Arkana after dueling him in a later episode. * Cut from the dub: Téa spotting Yugi and Joey shaking hands at the plaza. * Cut from the dub: Téa chasing Yugi and Joey. * In the English dub, the five pieces of "Exodia" show two "Right arms". * In the Japanese version, all of Seeker's cards "Exodia" were fake. In the dub, they were real cards, but they were all marked with invisible ink. * In the English dub, when Chain Destruction is activated, the chain piercing Exodia's head (and subsequently Seeker's Deck) is obscured by a flash of light. * In the Japanese version, when Yugi explains Exodia's weakness, all five cards are shown behind him but in the dub, some of those 5 cards are duplicates. * In the Japanese version, Marik causes Seeker to go out cold, while he sends his mind to the Shadow Realm in the dub. * Cut from the dub is a scene with Seeker's eyes rolling into the back of his head as Marik takes over. * In the Japanese version, Kaiba let the duel continue because he never expected Yugi to lose to the likes of Seeker. In the English dub, he immaturely let the duel continue for revenge of seeing Yugi face the same card he used to beat Kaiba in their first duel. Errors * After Seeker draws the second head, his hand is shown with all five pieces in his hand. Obviously, this was not the case. * At one point in the Duel, Seeker knows what "Exodia" piece is coming next and he thinks it's the exact one he needs to win by "Exodia's" effect but in the dub, it's the same one as one already in his hand. * In the Japanese, after Yugi plays "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", its DEF is shown at 1000 instead of 1700. * In the scene where Yugi tears up Seeker's deck, for one frame you can see the Japanese Exodia head card underneath the American edited card as it's torn in half. * In the scene after Yugi tears up Seeker's deck, the card he is holding is "Giant Soldier of Stone" when it should be Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" Yugi had just won. Trivia * This is the only Duel where Yugi won without losing any Life Points, as Seeker's entire strategy was to simply stall with high defense monsters until he obtained all the pieces of "Exodia". * This is also one of the few Duels where a rule was made up that didn't seem necessary for plot, advantage purposes, or dramatic/comedic effect. Technically, Yugi/Yami didn't need to activate the made-up effect of "Summoned Skull" to power up "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", as he could have instead used "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" to destroy Seeker's "Head of Exodia", then use "Summoned Skull" and "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" to defeat Seeker in one turn. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes